fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Akito Sohma/Relationships
Family Akira Sohma Ren Sohma Ren may be Akito's mother, even she can't escape her daughter's aggression. When Ren laughed at Akito's proclamation that none of the Zodiac members would leave her, Akito angrily started choking her. Towards the end of the series, Akito nearly attacked her in a fit of rage, but stopped when she felt Hiro's curse lifted. Shigure Sohma Akito remembers her young self watching Shigure from afar. She admits that Shigure was the Zodiac member she was always the most afraid of leaving her because of how distant he felt from her. Unlike the others, Shigure was never afraid of her and so, despite their differences in status, she always saw him as an equal. His detached attitude made her want to get his attention, most likely leading her to develop a crush on him. On the other hand, as children, "Shigure was gentle and kind Akito, like her father was" and she went to him often for comfort (Yuki remembers seeing Shigure cradling and comforting a crying Akito many times when he was a child). When Shigure slept with Ren out of revenge, Akito was enraged and devastated. Not only was this a small defeat in the game she had with her mother but a personal one as well; her crush had slept with the woman who had "stolen" her father's love from her. She banished Shigure from the main house as punishment but was betrayed and hurt when he left without a word of protest. Unable to admit defeat or let go of her pride, Akito continued to cling to him, allowing him to visit her and seeing every meeting as a sign that the bond was still there, drawing him to her. Shigure's attitude, however, underwent a complete change. Unlike when they were children, he was never kind to her, never fawned over her during these encounters the way her faithful zodiac was supposed to, which irritated her immensely as she saw it as his way of usurping the bond or "curse" between them. In an early chapter, Akito yells at Shigure to "Be kinder! Kinder!... You used to be much kinder! You used to look only at me!" Although their relationship became one of tense exchanges and power moves, as Kureno tells Shigure, "even now, the only one Akito really wants by her side is Shigure". Although in a moment of desperation, Akito sleeps with Shigure as she did with Kureno, he is back to his cold, unsympathetic self by their next meeting. Angry and hurt, Akito declares that she "doesn't need someone who is cruel in hard times", reverting their relationship back to its previous tense state. When Tohru falls off a cliff, Shigure is the first one Akito sees. She clings to him with relief and Yuki seems to notice their strangely familiar dynamic. He comforts and sits next to Akito--not above or below, but beside her, as her equal. After Akito makes her decision to let the bond go, she tells Shigure to hurry and go--that she doesn't need his sarcasm or spite--but when he gives her a "farewell present", she bursts in to hysterics until Shigure explains he does not plan to say goodbye to her but to her old self. When Shigure approaches her and tries to touch her, Akito, who had lived her life until that point rejecting her womanhood, flinches back, bewildered, from his advances. She comes to accept her feminity along with her desire for Shigure as a man and asks him to stand beside her as she takes on her role as the head of the Sohma family. He is a great emotional support for her as she tries to change the Sohma family from the inside out. They eventually get married and have a son named Shiki Sohma. Shiki Sohma Non-Zodiacs Sohma Maid Tohru Honda Tohru is the only outsider, other than Kana, who had been a victim of Akito's abuse. She's also the only one who was brave enough to protect at least two members of the Zodiac from Akito. When she stopped Akito from hitting Momiji, Akito scratched her left cheek, which was tended to later and covered with a bandage. Later, towards the end of the series, Akito sliced Tohru's arm open with a knife out of anger and fear that she "broke her world" and made her the enemy. However, Akito opened herself up to Tohru after she explained that the two of them are the same for their attempt to maintain their "everlasting" wish and offer the chance to start over and become friends, before she fell off the cliff. Tohru's brave actions has changed Akito, finally realizing the error in her ways, with the help of her memory of her father, Akira and releasing the Sohmas from their curse. Furthermore, Akito accepted Tohru's hand of friendship as she visit her in the hospital and the two embraced each other. Kana Sohma Akito blamed Kana and the severity of Hatori's injury, Kana became depressed to the point where Hatori had to erase her memory to put her out of her misery. Of course, Akito blaming Kana and encouraging Hatori into doing so was what ultimately led to that decision. Kazuma Sohma Kazuma was hardly around Akito to even experience any form of abuse. Again, because of his relationship with Kyo and the cat before him, it's possible that he, like Ayame, disapproved of Akito's treatment towards Kyo. Saki Hanajima Other Zodiacs Yuki Sohma Yuki, out of all the Sohmas, suffered the most from Akito's abuse, mostly throughout his childhood. She used to lock him in a dark room all day long (manga) and beat him with a whip (only in the 2001 anime) and would not stop no matter how much Yuki pleaded. This was punishment for angering or disobeying Akito, leaving severe mental scarring. By locking him inside a dark and isolated room, Akito tortured Yuki mentally, which is the reason why he is very silent and sad. Akito is sometimes (as in chapter 20) reminding Yuki of that room, which is causing him to continue to fear and obey her. She had even claimed him to be her toy, marking him as a possession to her. Akito also threw a flower vase at Yuki's head in chapter 95. Kyo Sohma Akito had made a deal with Kyo that if he could beat Yuki she would not confine him to the Cat's Room like she confined Kazuma's grandfather. She is especially cruel to Kyo and appears to enjoy leaving him out of many things, including when she came to the Summer House to visit the Zodiac members. She enjoyed mocking him for his inability to beat Yuki, but in a violent and spiteful matter. Despite her verbal and physical abuse towards him in chapter 63, she stated that she really loves him and would go see him if he was confined to the Cat's Room. Hatori Sohma She injured Hatori when he asked for her permission to marry Kana Sohma by attacking him (manga) and/or throwing a vase at his head (2001 anime). This resulted in Hatori nearly becoming blind in his left eye. Kureno Sohma Even though she and Kureno shared a brief romance, Kureno had experienced some of Akito's abuse. For example, whenever he left the main house without asking for her permission, she would slap and yell at him for doing so. Later, she stabbed him in the back with a knife, which hospitalized him. Kagura, Kisa, Ayame & Ritsu Sohma It is unknown how Akito exactly feels about them. During Summer House, Akito summoned the cursed Sohmas (except Kyo) to visit her, telling them that she loves them all" and misses them. Isuzu Sohma When Akito learned of Rin's relationship with Hatsuharu, she slapped and pushed Rin out a window, hospitalizing her. Fearing what Akito would do him, Rin broke up with Hatsuharu and claimed she didn't need him. Akito also forcibly cuts Rin's hair before confining her to the Cat's Room. Hatsuharu Sohma Hatsuharu destroying a classroom, trying to relieve some of his anger and pain. Later, he confronts Akito and nearly punches her, but he missed and hit the wall instead. Momiji Sohma Both in the manga and the anime, Momiji feared Akito because he knew about what he/she had done in the past. In the manga, when Akito was going to meet Tohru in chapter 64, Momiji attempted to stop Akito from entering her room. However, Akito became angry and punched Momiji. Akito would have continued to hurt Momiji if Tohru hadn't appeared to stop Akito. Hiro Sohma Hiro also accidentally witnessed Akito push Isuzu out of a window, which later causes Hiro some distress since he wasn't supposed to know about Hatsuharu and Rin. Kisa Sohma In the 2001 anime, Akito injured Kisa by hitting her and knocking her against a wall after learning from Hiro that he loved Kisa. In the manga & 2019 anime, Kisa had bruises and a bandage on her face, indicating Akito did more than just hit her. As a result, Hiro had to cut himself off from Kisa for the time being, afraid it would happen again. Kagura Sohma Akito has never harmed directly. Kagura Sohma, for example, was not a victim of Akito's direct abuse. She could have been affected by Akito's torture on Kyo, but it's barely mentioned. Ritsu Sohma Ritsu Sohma was already mentally ill because of the other Sohmas thinking he was useless and because of his parents' constant apologies. It's never stated if Akito has ever met Ritsu, but it's unlikely that she has harmed him in any way. Ayame Sohma Ayame, Yuki's brother, could be another victim of indirect abuse. Since he knew about Akito's previous and current abuse towards Yuki, it's likely he did not approve of Akito's behavior towards his brother. However, because his mother did more damage than Akito, he held more resentment towards her. Category:Relationships